the flame will rise
by trev12354
Summary: trev12354 will be reading, warriors a new clan: into the new world and some times I let u *points at reader* pick who will read and well some times there will be interruptions from the clan cats.
1. the dream

It's me trev12354… (Tomato has hit my face)… Jayfeather: u stink. Flamestar: hey this is rude. Bramblestar: jayfeather be nice. Star: ok disclaimer time: I don't own warriors but my OCs.

* * *

Bramblestar's POV

_"...the four will become five and the flame will rise_" bluestar said,

"what dose that mean?" I asked.

"bye"

"Wait!" I yelled, *bluestar disappeared* the world turned back to normal. "WAIT" bramblestar yelled in his den,

"what is it?" squirrelflight asked.

"I need to go to jayfeather" I said.

"Y"

"it is a prophecy"

"ok"

I ran to the med. Cat den "JAYFEATHER!"

"what!" jayfeaher said in a mean voice.

("HEY!" said jayfeather in the circle. "SHUT UP JAYFEATHER" Flamestar and everyone yelled. Jayfeather pouted "trev12354 go on with the book" bramblestar asked "ok as I was saying…)

"I had a dream from starclan"

"ok"

"there was a prophecy"

"what was it about"

"_the next moon ten cats will come to the forest and the four will become five and the flame will rise_"

"…"

"Do you know what it means"

"the four must mean the four clans and there will be one more and the flame… do we have a flamepaw or flamepelt or a cat that's starts with flame"

"Nope"

"then… it must be the clan name"

"flameclan!"

"ok we have to wait"

* * *

*Shuts the book* "ok that was chapter one who wants to read" I asked "me" "me" "me". "Ok well at the day before new years one person will say the next reader"

"Read"

"AND REVIW" everyone said in unison.


	2. the start part 1

Sorry for the wait well here is… Jayfeather: I'M A FRECKEN LAZER BLAAAAAA (dies) Flamestar, bramblestar and hollyleaf: JAYFEATHER! Trev12354: back and I have 80 lives but, now 79 :D. star: trev12354 don't have warriors but has flamestar and Trevor and logan… slogan32: hi I'm helping my brother and LOGAN IS MINE!

Trevor's POV

I was on my field trip with Zack, Allan, mom, dad, Logan and me "are we there yet"

"No"

"Now"

"No"

"Now"

"Yes"

":D realy"

"NO Now SHUT the heck up!"

"…"

"Here we are at the star pool"

(everyone but me: "MOON POOL!" Trev12354 and slogan:"they don't know that!")

I looked at the pool and then there was me but, it turn and turn like a wirle pool. "HELP ME!"

(Everyone but me: "What is happening!" Trev12354: "GGRRRR STOP THAT!"

Logan, Mom, Dad, Allan and Zack look at me and pulled on me to help me but…

(Everyone but me and Jayfeather: "What In star.." Me and Jayfeather: "SHUT UP!")

"AAAAAAAHHHHH"

"HELP!"

"GET US OUT!"

"WWWEEEE!"

"SHUT UP LOGAN!"

Everyone blacked out.

*closes book* "ok that was chapter 2 and I got no reviws D*:" *starts running and crying* everyone: "0.0" star: "well trev12354 is gone so plz reviw good readers and make trev. Stop crying and now u can tell me ur cat to put in the story at chapter 4 ok, TREV Will like more clan members in this story *holds book and pencil* I can change the book with this *puts pencil up* magic pencil it is made by starclan that is my clan but now say this

Cat name:

Cat's look:

Cat's gender:

Cat's job:

Cat's live (u can do it if u want):

And the magic will make ur cat but only chapter 4 not 2 or 3 got it but' do it when 3 is done ok well *takes a breath* READ AND REVIW!"

This chapter is longer.


	3. the start part 2

Hi I'm doing 2 in a row… Jayfeather and slogan: I'M A FRE… *catnip gets shoved in mouth* hiy thot thas not fair *swallows and goes in the air and has a poptart body* NUM NUM NUM NUM NUM NUM NUM. star: *grabs both and turn them to normal* now trev12354 and slogan *looks at leopard cat on the ground* don't have warriors and only has me, flamestar, and two new cats *looks at slogan and trev12354* and *looks down* why am I the disclaimer cat :("

* * *

Logan's POV

"ow"

"grrr"

"hisss"

I look around and saw a puddle. I went to it and looked down. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"5 more minutes"

"Get up Trevor" Trevor looks at me.

"hi kitty"

"shut up!"

"ekk" Trevor looks at a puddle and screams "YAY MY DREAM CAME TRUE"

(everyone but trev12354: "WHAT!" Trev12354 got embarrassed)

"What is happening" Allan, Zack, Mom, Dad, and Logan said.

"We are in warriors"

"but I'm on twilight"

"lets roll" and Trevor runs off to a forest with pine trees.

"Trevor NNNNOOOO!" Trevor comes back with 4 cats behind him

"oh my god oh my god oh my god"

"get off shadowclan territory!"

"Oops wrong way"

"Trevor were did u went"

************Flash back*****************

"Let's roll" and runs to a wall "wow"

"hey you"

"what is it…" I looked at 4 cats "holly crap!" and runs back.

************end**********

"lets claw some shadowclan cats"

"ok" Trevor ran to a warrior "lets dance" and turns and hits the cat with his hind-legs.

"AAAHHH" the warrior got thrown into a tree

"I aways wanted to do that"

"Lets get out of here!" Trevor grabbed Alan and Zack. We ran for mil…. Tail lengths "can. I. have. A… god" and Trevor falls down. It looks like we stopped at a old tree.

"that looks ancient"

"stop right there" We froze and look around. A cat that looks like a lion "aaaaahhh a lion!" everyone but me and Trevor said.

"say what" said the lion like cat

"Trevor wake up there is a lion!" I said. Trevor looked at the lion.

"don't attack…" Allan jumped at the lion like cat. "STOP THAT IS SEUICIDE!" the lion like cat clawed Allan and Allan fell with blood coming out of the wound.

"ALLAN!" Everyone said

"wait!"

Everyone looked at Trevor "Stop we are running from shadow clan cats and we are badly injured and we need a way out of this forest" Trevor asked the lion looked at Trevor and said "NO"

(everyone but lionblaze: "LIONBLAZE!")

"SAY WHAT" everyone said

*shuts book* "ok well this is 3 pages so it is very long with the help of slogan so…"

EVERYONE: "READ AND REVIW!"

Cloudtail: I'm hungry

EVERYONE: ME TOO

THIS IS LONGER BUT NOW U CAN PUT UR CAT IN

Cat's name:

Cat's look:

Cat's job (but not leader or duty):

Cat's life (you can do this if u want):

THE MAGIC IS POWERFUL SO U CAN DO THIS 4 TIMES.


End file.
